Collapse From Within
Collapse from Within is the fifteenth episode of the Baby Saga in the Dragon Ball GT series. The original Japanese title is "Atto odoroku!? Suguroku kukan dai hokai". The episode first aired on December 11, 1996. Recap After the recap, we find Goku is 4 spots from defeat. Without some help, it appears that he will die, but when it gets to be his turn he accidentally throws the dice towards the lava. This makes the dice make noises, which Sugoro denies. Goku decides to try it again, and the dice turns into some being who cries to his daddy for help. Sugoro tries to get him to turn back into a dice, but he refuses, and Goku starts calling them names and reveals that they were cheating. Just then, the game comes to life and decides to kill Suguro and his son, Shusugoro, but Goku protects them. With the game going haywire, Goku discovers he has his powers back. He uses a Kamehameha Wave to blast them out of the dimension, and just as it appears he'll be crushed, Kibito Kai shows up and transports him to the planet of the Kai's. On Earth, Pan has finally figured out how they can get to the Tuffle Planet. She and Hercule will hide in Majin Buu while he redoes his face. That way everyone will think that Majin Buu is a Tuffle. At the planet of the Kai' s. Goku finally learns the truth. Baby is moving everyone to the Tuffle Planet which he wished back with the Black Star Dragon Balls. Goku also learns that Dende and Mr. Popo are Tuffles. This makes Goku want to return to Earth, but Elder Kai says that it will do him no good unless he gets some training in first, so Goku agrees to train with the 2 Supreme Kai's. On Earth, Pan and Hercule are safely hidden inside of Majin Buu when Majin Buu gets accosted by Krillin. Krillin seems to recognize Majin Buu, but since Majin Buu has redone his face he pretends to be Bo. He cuts in front of Krillin, and the two begin talking. Krillin reveals he's taking his entire family to the Tuffle Planet while Majin Buu mentions he's carrying a load. Just then Bulma comes along, and Bo has the 100th spot. The remainder of the line is forced to stay on Earth and await further orders from Baby, so Bo/Majin Buu wishes Krillin good luck, and they go to the planet. Meanwhile, Goku's training has begun. He's grinding coffee beans, which he claims is because the Elder Kai is too lazy to do himself, but at the same time his tail bone starts to itch, and the Elder Kai begins to grin. Pan and company arrive on the Tuffle Planet, and after Majin Buu spits them out Pan reveal that she's going to throw laxatives into all the peoples system's to wash the eggs out. It appears to work until Videl kicks Pan out of the sky. Then Gohan shows up, and they prepare to turn Pan into a Tuffle until Baby says they have no need of her, and to kill her. Goku sees that Pan is in danger on the Elder Kai's ball, which makes him stop grinding coffee. He demands that he be allowed to go fight, but Elder Kai says he can't until Goku is fully ready. Goku begs, and just as Pan gets nailed by Videl and Gohan, someone comes in and saves her. The fighter is Uub, and he declares that Baby's fight is now with him. Will Uub be strong enough to defeat Baby once and for all? Find out on the next GT. Errors *As Goku is rolling his fake die, the first time it goes into the lava, it jumps back up and reveals a two on the left, and a four on the right. However, when Goku looks at the top, it shows a two on the left, and a three on the right. Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT